


Feel The Beat In The Rhythm Of Everything

by Birdegg



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, Fox Culture, Friendship, Gen, Judy and nick become friends, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Mammals, Mystery, Violence, rabbit culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdegg/pseuds/Birdegg
Summary: When he began to research his source’s preferred meeting place, he immediately became concerned. Hallow St. was a single street, filled to the brim with hares. One of the only places one could find hares living in Zootopia, it had a strong community and an anti-outsiders policy which didn’t bode well for a fox.If he was less of a suicidal moron with his own head up his spleen, he would’ve said no. This could easily be a trap, and he had no idea who this stranger even was. But he had come too far on this case to abandon it, so at the fun and fresh time of six in the morning, Nick had dragged himself down to outer Zootopia.Where no one would find his body, ha ha.Two years after the Bellwether incident, and small mammals are starting to go missing. It's a trend that's been kept on the down low by the Zootpian police, and by the Mayor themselves. Nick Wilde is a PI, hired by the mayor to discreetly figure out what's been going on. His anonymous source has finally reveled herself, and sets loose a chain of events which will change the city itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Feel The Beat In The Rhythm Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I love Judy, and I love Nick, and I want them to be best friends trying to solve disappearances. Expect some fun topics like historical bigotry, cannibalism, and sexism in the work place, but nothing graphic on any account.

The air around Hallow Street seemed to bounce, or pulse. Vendors and passerby’s seemed to dance in place, feet occasionally stomping to some kind of unheard beat. It made it appear like they were communicating telepathically, or sending each other messages through Morse code. The hive-mind effect didn’t exactly ease Nick’s nerves, not as a lone fox in a mostly hare neighborhood. The eyes of the Hallow St. residents seemed to trail behind him, never an outright glare, only looking when his back turned.

When his anonymous source had told him to meet in real life, he had been ecstatic, doing a little dance in the privacy of his one room apartment. They’d been communicating for weeks as more and more small mammals seemed to go missing. Nick Wilde hadn’t always been a PI, but there was only so long he could keep up the hustle. It was a young fox’s game, and he was an old fox now, at the crotchy age of thirty. Besides, as a small mammal himself, if Nick wasn’t kept aware of the going’s on, he might be victim. The mayor herself had given him this case, which he was sure wasn’t entirely legal, what with the ZPD already doing “their best” to track down the culprit. What with the Bellwether event two years ago, he wasn’t filled with oozing confidence.  
When he began to research his source’s preferred meeting place, he immediately became concerned. Hallow St. was a single street, filled to the brim with hares. One of the only places one could find hares living in Zootopia, it had a strong community and an anti-outsiders policy which didn’t bode well for a fox.

  
If he was less of a suicidal moron with his own head up his spleen, he would’ve said no. This could easily be a trap, and he had no idea who this stranger even was. But he had come too far on this case to abandon it, so at the fun and fresh time of six in the morning, Nick had dragged himself down to outer Zootopia. Where no one would find his body, ha ha.

  
His ears swiveled as he heard music, coming from a very plain looking building. A simple white and black sign read “The Butcher Hop” over the doorway, which was probably the most unnerving name he had ever heard, and also the place he was supposed to meet his mystery guest. As he walked closer, he realized that the word “Hop” had the faint outline of the letter ‘S’ in front of it. His tail fur bristled, and he hurried to smooth it down, taking a deep breath.  
When he opened the door, a little bell attached to the roof jingled. The inside was almost completely empty. The floor was made out of black and white tiles, and it looked unmopped. The walls were grey, and he could see some nails sticking out of it were painting’s used to be hung. At the corner of the room there was a burgundy door, with a small grate in it.

  
“So that must be where they hide the bodies.” he murmured sarcastically to himself, deeply scared at this point. The only sign of life was a faint pounding rhythm from the door.  
He knocked on it once, unsure if he was trespassing or not (which was a first). The grate slid open, and two purple eyes watched him, before slamming the grate closed. He heard multiple locks being fiddled around with before the heavy iron door swung open.

  
He was forced to look down, as a small rabbit looked back at him. She smiled widely, giving him a wave.

  
“Hello Mr. Wilde! Nice to see you made it, I didn’t know if you’d find the place!” he smiled back, careful to keep his teeth hidden.

  
“Uh, yeah. Nice place you got here, if you appreciate a little classic serial killer vibes.” She laughed, shrugging.

  
“I know, it’s a bit dreadful. I’m Judy Hopps, the anonymous source you’ve been communicating with. it’s nice to meet you officially.” His ears perked, stance becoming a bit straighter.

  
“Nice to meet you too. I’ve been waiting for a chance to get this secret information you’re always hanging over my head.” She nodded one before turning around, practically jumping down the large steps.

  
“And you will! Come on down Mr. Wilde!” She turned the corner, still descending. He was left at the top of the stairs, gingerly shutting the heavy red door. The stares were a bit cumbersome for him to walk down, which made him question why a neighborhood entirely made of hares would design the building like this.  
As he turned the corner, the music seemed to increase, with the heavy sound of piano and some type of bass instrument which were lively and deep. It seemed to ramp up until he reached the bottom, and then jarring drum sounds smashed into his ears, shaking the ground.

  
The bottom level of the building was completely different from the top level. It was dark, with lamp lights being the only source to see by. There were large, plush red couches everywhere, and low glass tables spread between them. Strange posters and pictures plastered against the wall, and it appeared the floor was dirt. Not to mention, hares were everywhere. They bustled between the snack tables, spread themselves against the couches.  
None of this was anything compared to the large stage in front of him, which seemed to draw all his attention. It had strange flooring, something that resembled white canvas. The rabbits on top of the stage beat their feet against it, letting out pounding beats that sounded drum like. It seemed to shake the room around him. A large buck played the piano with a strange floral hat on his head, and a female rabbit made a weird humming sound in the back of her throat which seemed to lead the entire band along its rhythm.

  
He was so distracted by the display that he almost didn’t notice Judy trying to get his attention, snapping near him. Startled, he looked down. She smiled a little devilishly, looking amused.

  
“Never seen a floor-hopping band, Mr. Wild?” she asked coyly. He chuckled, following her as she led him to one of the couches.

  
“So, what is this place anyway?” He asked, trying to be polite. He was more curious about her promised knowledge, but he didn’t want to just jump right into things (and beside that, he was definitely some amount of curious about this strange club).

  
“It’s a club, obviously, but I get what you mean. This is not the type of joint I’m used to at all, I’m from the country and I think I’m about the only rabbit in the whole street.” he nodded, clearly able to see the difference between the two different species when they were side by side. Hares were enormous compared to Judy, and their ears were much longer.

  
“From what I gather, this whole neighborhood used to be some type of Bunny farm, back when Zootopia didn’t follow the small prey amendments. I guess after they passed all those laws, the Hares and rabbits just decided to stay here and make something out of it. This club is one of the original buildings from back then, hence the fun name of Butcher Hop.” Nick grimaced, sinking further into the chair. He knew some species liked to keep reminders of those dark times, but this seemed like a lot. And really morbid.

  
“That’s so…creative.” he muttered sarcastically. She sipped her drink, and made a humming noise.

  
“So anyway, I’m sure your hankering to know what I have to tell you.” The music seemed to fade out of his awareness as she set her cup down, looking serious.

  
“The reports of missing mammals are…false. To some degree. They make it seem like its small mammals, and it is! But. It’s just prey animals.” A sinking feeling hung in his gut, heavy and sick. He was more aware than ever of that missing “S”.

  
“Oh shit.” he swore.


End file.
